Playing With Fire
by sherm28
Summary: Driven by revenge, Michael builds up his hunting career in a town that is virtually cut off from all other civilization. When his past demons haunt strike again, will he achieve his dream of avenging his family and friends once and for all? Based on the MHFU, MHP3rd, and MH3 monsters. Setting does not apply to the games. Variations from gameplay will occur.
1. Playing With Fire-Prologue

**Playing with Fire|Prologue**

Not a day goes by when I don't remember the heat of those flames. Every other day, I wake abruptly from the recited screams of my people in my nightmares. The sweat pours down my face when I wake as it did when the tongues of flame reached for me. My ears ring as the screams depart, along with the roar of that beast…

It was winter, 5 years ago. I had become 11, so my dad began to take me on his hunts. I had longed for this chance for so long. Sure, we were only hunting for the food source of our village, but it was an exhilarating feeling. I remember how my face lit up in a gigantic smile when I first gripped that sword. The leather grip was wearing and falling off, the iron and bone blade was dented, and the weapon was awfully awkward, but I loved it nonetheless. That first day, I had three of my ribs broken from a charging Anteka that caught me off guard. I was proud of it all: the broken bones, the pain. I didn't mind because when it charged, I had struck it back.

It was the first blood on that sword- my sword -that made it all worth it.

I recovered in a month and was back at it. I took down one per day, then two, then three, then five, then seven. In a matter of weeks, I was better than the least of our village's hunting division. Our village only hunted for food.

Then chaos struck one night. I woke up to the screams of my people and the screeching yet bellowing roar of a beast unknown to me. When I ran outside of my hut, I saw it. It was black like ash. The body was short and crawled, but its neck lifted its head high above us all. The wings towered larger than most huts in our village, and the tail was rigid, like made with a thousand swords coming forth from it. Then the one thing that alone in my nightmares will cause me to sweat, shake, and sob uncontrollably…

It cast its gaze upon me; masterful, terrifying, wicked. I was frozen; my feet had become lead. Then my mom grabbed my hand and had us running… but it had turned towards us. Its lengthy neck snapped its head towards us quicker than light. I was thrown to the side into the snow. I looked up to see my mother crushed in its jaws. When I looked away, I noticed I had been flung to a position beside my father, who was torn, broken, charred, and killed by this beast…

I later came to know this beast as a legendary Black Fatalis.

I ran. I didn't know where I was going, where I would go. I rolled down snowy hills, jumped off cliffs, and did whatever else I had to get away. I remember one last thing about that night… I looked back to see all of Pokke Village burning, all of my townspeople lost, and this black beast rising into the storm clouds gathering above. Before I looked away, I had decided I would one day kill that beast… I, Michael, had to.


	2. 1-The State

**1|The State**

For the past 5 years, I lived in the state of Reighli. We were divided into 6 Districts which we are born into, unless we apply to be moved. The state was in the plains area, which gave us the lucky benefit of not many big beasts. Certain passive beasts grazed in the plains around Reighli. It was a beautiful sight. Nothing but hilly grasslands stretched for a few miles around our humble state. Peaceful populations of Kelbi, Aptonoth, and Mosswines roamed in harmony. It was this beauty, peace, and harmony we as a state appreciated most. Therefore, the intentional killing of any passive animal before the tree line was punishable by death.

In the center was a tall hill a few miles in diameter. On this hill was the center of our state, where our Great Knight lived and reigned from his palace. The Great Knight was the title of our official leader. He is chosen of a group of retired Division 1 Initiative Hunters by the Great Knight before him. Right now, it was James VII. The Districts were arranged around the hill. A paved cobblestone main road was wrapped around the hill in an oval. Six roads branched from this one, making the main streets of each district. A walk around the circle took two hours, and to reach the end of each main street was an hour.

District 1 was in charge of Initiative Hunting. These hunters went out and took down beasts upon the command of James VII. They took charge against threats too big to wait for. They captured for research and experimentation. These were elite hunters and never let the other districts forget their strength and courage. These characteristics, of course, can be countered by as equally strong arrogance.

District Two was in charge of Defensive Hunting. The men dug trenches and improved walls around Reighli. Women took to the towers in shifts, using binoculars to scope out possible threats, ready to sound the bells if one arises. Their job would be so much more vital and important if threats usually did

District Three took the role of Resource Hunting. This was my district. We hunted for food, demanded materials, specimens for research, and beasts for domestication. This was the second largest and most important district to the state of Reighli.

District Four was the largest and most important with the task of gathering and farming. Women tended the farms in this district. They produced, bred, and experimented with various seeds and herbs that were useful to the duties of their fellow districts and the necessities of everyday living among the citizens of Reighli. The men were gatherers. They divided and redivided duties frequently. These duties include mining, insect hunting, herbal and mushroom gathering, and fishing.

District Five's focus was for all technology, including weapons, tools, defense mechanisms, and armor. The geniuses usually applied here to put their ideas and brains to use. Otherwise, the smart of the state partook in…

District Six focused on the research, experimentation, and domestication of beasts captured by districts one, two, three, and occasionally a finding of four. They aimed large, beginning simple as the domestication of the dear-like kelbi. Now, they worked day and night with the one winged bird wyvern which they apprehended. It was not the easiest to break.

Each district had a program in which children could learn about each role and choose by twelve which district they'd like to take part in. They would then train in that district each day until the age of fifteen when they would leave their families and live by their own. Fifteen was the definite age of maturity in Reighli.

They had no enemies, for there was no state or empire which had affairs with Reighli since the Yurians were wiped out by the velociprey swarm. Naturally, Reighli wiped the horde out without losing but three hunters.

This is where I lived now. Of the age 16, I had been there for almost three years. I had decided the everyday grind of fighting for the same food bored me. Thus, I applied for District One to become an Initiative Hunter, for I craved the excitement of a new brutal force every day and the revenge because of what was taken from me.


	3. 2-Now and Then

**2|Now and Then**

"I'm studying her fighting technique. I want to learn from it," I insisted. My friend only laughed.

"You're totally checking her out." Harry saw right through me. Maybe he was wrong about me checking her out, since it's kinda hard to spot any ass or boobage or anything with the armor she had on, but I sure wasn't studying her battle technique.

We were a class of five in our level of training. I was one year older than everyone in this level, but age didn't make much of a difference her in Reighli; especially not one year.

"Michael!"

It was my turn to fight in the arena. One of my final training tests was to take down four full size bullfangos single-handedly. I was ready. I stepped into the arena, lusting for their blood.

I studied them. Four massive swine a bit taller than half my height and easily twice my weight stood before me, eying me as I studied them. Their fur was jagged, showing the handlers must have had a rough time with them. As expected, they were all furious. I wasn't yet good at reading how they felt, but I noticed the far left bullfango was restless. I drew my longsword and positioned myself to intercept him.

It was a beautiful katana with polished steel, an extremely strong and soft rubber grip from a wyvern of rubber skin (a Gypceros, but I'll get to that when I get there), and perfect aerodynamics to handle it.

I watched this pig as it began to fidget and quiver more. It was sure to charge at any minute.

It dropped dead; without movement, breathless, lifeless.

As I stared with much confusion, the middle right one struck me off my feet, separating me and my longsword. I drew my knife as a second one charged. Knowing these beasts were unable to jump, I dove over the bullfango, and stuck the knife through its forehead, sending it down as lifeless as the faulty one.

I now faced a very difficult situation. I was unarmed and cornered with two unpredictable brutes. One charged, and I hopped on its back. My courage was sure to kill me one day…

It ran all around trying to buck me off. Finally, I let go and landed beside my katana. I picked it up just to intercept the other's charge. It finished the charge by sheathing my sword in its large body. The head slid to the handle, and the blade finished its journey by sticking out of the pig's ass. I walked back a few strides from the corpse to unsheathe my sword. I took charge this time and ran towards the final pig. It, too, charged at me. However, I dove, causing it to trip in a state of confusion. As it failed to get to its feet, my blade dripping from its last victim cut its throat, spilling the dark red liquid.

Harry congratulated me. However, my instructor did not seem pleased. My smile faded as I approached him.

"Reckless," he began to criticize. "If you want to be in among the Initiative Hunters, you need to take initiative and strike first. You let your guard down when that pig flopped, as part of your test mind you, and the way you rode that bullfango was as reckless as any of my pupils have gotten. I need you to retake this tomorrow."

"I got job done though, didn't I?"

"The only thing you got was lucky

I lived alone in a small dwelling almost as far down our districts main road as we could get. It was a small place but it was all I needed. There was a main entrance and sitting room with an open door on the right leading to the kitchen and a door closed off by a curtain leading to my bedroom. The sitting room consisted of a wooden table, fireplace, and a couch made of wood and anteka hide stuffed with straw. It The kitchen was simple with a flattened stone for a table, a wooden bench, and various stoves with an arrangement of pots. A small bed and chest were in one corner for my felyne cook.

Felynes were an interesting breed of creature. They were neither animal nor beast. One might call them humanoids. They were like house cats, except they walked on two paws, stood up straight, spoke the common language, possessed a humanlike common sense, and were the handiest of creatures. In most parts they were used in slaves, but in Reighli we treated them as almost equals. Most took up paid servitude, while others helped farm, hunt, cook, build, and any other labor work that had to be done. They were friends to all of us; this is how it should always be. I wish it was.

Most normal animals of Earth had disappeared through the centuries. Centuries ago, monsters crawled and flew up from the underworld and wreaked havoc on the world. Kingdoms crumbled and people scattered. The population became less than half of what it used to be. Most normal animal populations were exterminated to feed the beasts as we organized into new states to protect one another. Most war ceased to exist because everyone's main threat to survival was the beasts that haunted us. Reighli was one of the most successful that only thrived through the centuries. Others were conquered or destroyed by other desperate states, others didn't survive the invasive creatures.

"How'd the test go?" Mark asked as he set the table. My silence was enough for him. He had been my servant since I stumbled upon this city as I fled Pokke. Mark was probably my closest friend.

"I have to take it again tomorrow," I replied sadly.

"You'll get it next time."

"This training is stupid. It's so slow and simple and the instructor is picky."

"Get it done then, master."

"Whatever. I'm going out tonight."

What was taking her so long? With the trouble it had taken me to ask her out earlier, she had to show. I was in what was probably the most expensive clothes I had, with a white cotton shirt, darkened velociprey hide leggings, and a black leather jacket. These were incredibly rare materials to come by, and even more expensive to buy. They were my father's…

About a year ago I had returned to Pokke. As expected, it was ashes and rubble. As I walked through the town, I saw its footprints. These alone sent a shiver down my spine. I fell upon my house eventually. It was the only building that was left partially standing. Inside I found my dad's chest, which I and Mark hoisted onto the Aptonoth we rode here. Mark stayed by the creature for the most part, leaving me alone. All was done. I had thought I had buried all grief and sorrow.

Then I stumbled upon my father's bones.

Instantly the images of that night flooded my being. I relived every part in my mind. Having been completely immersed in my memories, I blacked out. After what felt like an hour, Mark had finally shaken me awake. I woke beside my father's bones.

Finally, she appeared out of her house. The fearsome warrior he had seen earlier today, Lara, approached him in a dress made from the hide and webbing of a Rathian. She looked beyond beautiful. The color matched her pale green eyes. "Good evening," I greeted.

She looked over me, "You look rather stunning." Her voice was soft and pretty. The way she smiled at me, the look in her eyes, and the way she looked screamed cute to me. How was this possible when just hours ago she had been a fearsome fighting menace? She was truly unbelievable. "Those materials are rare, aren't they?"

"They were my father's." Her expression darkened. Only weeks after my arrival, the whole state knew of my story. I appreciated the sympathy, though I hated to see people saddened over my loss. "You look quite pretty yourself. It's amazing that you have such well kept and worked Rathian materials. How did you come by that?"

"My father made it for my mother before…" Her mother had been killed when she was out gathering. The culprit turned out to be a mother Rembora defending her nest. "You realized the material? Have you had an encounter with one?"

"No," I laughed. "I've only read. Once we drove the guild out of our village, I spent much of my time reading the studies and reports in the archives."

"Were they destroyed?"

"Yes." Again, the deafening, awkward, and melancholy silence fell upon us once more. "Let's not talk about hunting tonight. I could talk to anyone about that," I began. "Tonight, I want to learn about you."

We walked down the main ring street. We talked of our childhood experiences, our families as they once were, our personal hobbies and habits, and why we like the idea of hunting. She had never been out with a guy before. I honestly don't see why no guy had taken interest in her before. I had been involved sort of with a girl back in Pokke, but if she escaped I wouldn't know. Through the course of two years, I got over her. We laughed and smiled. By the time we walked around the hill three times, the small state was almost silent except for the stirs of creatures in the night. We went out into the plains and sat in the grass.

The mosswine kelbi had retreated into the forest by now while the aptonoth were curled up in scattered packs of sleeping beasts. The moonlight reflected off the grassland, leaving it shimmering. Off in the distance you could hear rivers and streams, the scream of insects, and the roars of wyverns and beasts alike. It was chaos in harmony. It was nature.

She was just as beautiful as the night was. The moonlight reflected off her straight black hair like it did on the grass. Her pretty green eyes and Rathian dress were beauty and chaos in harmony. When she spoke, it was as interesting as the roars of creatures unknown. This was the best night I'd had in a long time.

"Why'd you ask me out?" Shit. She put me on the spot. I froze and my mind emptied. I had no clue what to say.

"Well…" I began, my mind scrambling. "You were really good at fighting, and I thought you looked really pretty. I also saw you looking at me once."

She immediately blushed. I did too. I don't know where what I said came from. It just happened. "Why did you agree?" I asked.

"Ever since you were in my lesson," Lara started, "I felt a sort of sympathy for you. I knew your story as well as the rest of Reighli. But when I saw how you fought really well, although unconventionally, I began to watch you more. You're handsome and funny and I wanted to get to know you better." She said all of this looking into the distance, as though what she said was too embarrassing to say while looking at me. However, I had not taken my eyes off her for the past ten minutes. When she looked my way, her eyes locked; my dark brown to her pale green. We moved closer. From here, things began to happen really fast. Our eyes were disrupted and our moving closer stopped when my hand fell upon hers. We looked up, and in a matter of seconds we leaned in and our lips met. It was a soft kiss; my first. When we pulled away, her face was beat red with the cutest blush in the world. As we began to smile, I caught something out of the side of my eye.

My smile turned into a look of pure horror. I saw him. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I was back at that burning village. In an instant, I saw my people lying dead on the ground, my mom being swallowed, and my father's charred corpse. Finally, Lara shook me awake. When I looked around, it was gone.

Was it just a vision?


	4. 3-Sweat and Blood

**3|Sweat and Blood**

"Michael!" she was calling to me. She had tears in her eyes and her hoarse voice told me that she had been screaming for a while. I was unable to respond. The fear made it hard enough to even breathe, let alone respond to her. I did show signs of physical response, however, when I looked her in the eye and looked around. When she saw that it was over, she pulled me tight into her arms. "You scared me to death…"

We were in her hut now. It was similarily set up to mine, but she had multiple felyne servants and handmade wooden furniture. Her bed was of cotton filled with straw, and this is where she lied me down. I was sweating and shaking, still. She had taken off my jacket upon entry, and by her looks she was contemplating taking off more.

That moment kept flashing in my head. I would think it finally left, but then I'd see it as I did in that moment, along with the suffering screams of my people. I must have been only seeing things. Maybe it was nothing more than a Yian Garuga or a Nargacuga. However, those would be extremely rare to see around here at this time of the year… No one else saw it though. The District 2 guards would have alerted the town somehow because it was something no one had seen before. Why would it be here though? Then again, why was it in Pokke. I was so deep in thought that I completely didn't notice Lara was trying to get my attention.

"Michael, what happened. One minute you were so happy and then you freaked out," she squeaked out. She was on the verge of tears; I could tell. However, I still could not speak. I was still stuck in a state of horror. When I tried to speak, it was not lingual.

She took my hand. "You're staying here tonight. I'll set up on the floor. You wake me if you need me and don't have a second thought, ok?"

I nodded. It was barely noticeable because I was able to move so little, but it got my message across. She kissed my forehead and went to the other room and came back with a rolled up wool mat that she would be sleeping on. She looked at me and left again.

This time, she came back with a sheathed sword of sorts. From the handle, I could tell that it was delicately crafted. The sheath was covered in white fur. Although I could not speak, my mind was crystal clear. I immediately recognized it at Blangonga fur. She placed this on a bedside table and sat beside me on the bed. Slowly she worked my shirt off. It was stuck to my skin because of the sweat. She then worked off my pants, which were stuck as well. I was still sweating and shaking, but she would not work off my last piece of clothing. It's not like I wanted her too, though.

She looked me in the eyes. I saw a caring, worried, pitying look in her face. I wanted to tell her how much I appreciated all of this, but I still could not speak. She brought out the blade.

It was a beautifully crafted weapon. It was a short blade, for it was crafted from the fang of a Blangonga. This was a vicious ape-like creature that stalked the mountains. Sometimes, there were seven at one time in close range of our village. My father had always returned with glorious tales of victory, but someone always returned injured to an extensive degree. That is… if they returned at all.

It was a master of ice. It could breathe air cold enough to freeze its prey in mere seconds. The fangs contribute this powerful breath; therefore, it was preserved in the spoil of its fang.

Now I understood why she had brought out the blade. She touched the flat of the blade to my forehead. Instantly, a chill ran down my spine. It was enough to cool my entire body. She pulled the blade away from my forehead. Now, she took the sharp end of the blade and slowly scratched a small cut across my stomach. It stung and bled, but my body cooled and seemed to stop the sweating. I was still shaking, but this was only shivering. She placed a cloth, which had been soaked in water that was cooled by the blade, on the cut and pulled another larger cloth over my body to keep me warm. After she did this, she kissed my forehead once more and turned away.

Before she left, I grabbed her hand. Startled, she spun around and looked me in the eye. I put so much effort into this, but eventually I was able to squeak out the words, "Thank you."

She smiled and went to her mat, which was set up on the floor now. I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep that I soon wished I never had.

After some dreamless sleep, I found myself in the fields again. I was with Lara. We ran together, sat together, and fed branches to the aptonoth. We spent the day together, full of laughs and smiles. Then in an instant, I was alone and it was night time. There wasn't even the company of slumbering aptonoth or district two watchmen and watchwomen. Nothing but the walls, the plains, and the tree line that lead to an endless darkness.

Then there was him. He was perched upon the capital building. He was merely a silhouette in a moonless, black night. His wings were spread and his tail coiled around me. It stared into my eyes. Every inch of my being felt like it was imploding as its jet-black eyes cut into my very soul. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw another flying in circles around the tree line. Soon, there was yet another walking from a path in the forest toward me. Its eyes cut into my soul as well, taking my breath and life away. I fell to my knees as the tree line went ablaze, surrounding me in hell fire from the now countless black demons that haunted me. I felt another heat. As I looked behind me, I saw the ancient dragon casting fire upon my new home and my new people. I heard their screams. They were the screams of my last encounter.

They grew louder. My head was pounding. It screamed… no, it laughed. Its roar was a laugh of victory, of pity.

The roar grew louder. My ears were ringing as I turned around to see that its long neck had lowered its head, which was almost equally as large as myself, to my eye level. I felt the heat of its breath on my face. It was worse than the heat of my city burning behind me.

Everything grew louder. I heard the people cry as they burned in hellfire. I heard the screams of countless Fatali in victory. I heard the breath the dragon in front of me. I felt my heartbeat, which slowly got faster and faster.

_Thump… Thump.. Thump, thump, thump thump thump thumpthumpthumpthump._

Among the agony-creating sounds already present, the beast before me began to growl. It grew louder, and it grew louder. It's mouth opened, bearing its black teeth. Blood from its last prey dripped onto the ground. I heard the droplet perfectly; its sound almost tore me apart. It screamed, blowing out my eardrums. Finally, it's jaws consumed me.

I woke sweating and shaking worse than before. A sobbing Lara sat on top of me, terrified.


	5. 4-A Smooth Recovery

**4|A Smooth Recovery**

"Why do you keep doing this!?" she sobbed. I couldn't blame her; I'd be pretty freaked out, too, if the person I was just dating had two consecutive episodes of significant proportions and I couldn't do anything to help.

It took me a second to realize I, too, had tears streaming down my face. I still was unable to speak. She had the blade out again; the flat of it rested on my chest. It didn't seem to be helping much. The curtains were closed. Although the sun had risen, it appeared dark. One of her felynes was sweeping the floor while another brought a bucket of water and a few small pieces of cloth into the room. One must have been out.

After figuring that I was unable to speak, she proceeded to dip the blade in the bucket until the top began to freeze. After dipping and ringing each cloth, she placed them on various parts of my body. First, she placed one on my forehead, then on my neck, then on each of my forearms and thighs. It began to work, slowly, but surely.

I had fallen asleep. Luckily, no nightmare haunted me. When I woke, she was not near. Maybe she was in the kitchen or maybe she had left for her training. I sat up slowly; my body was stiff. I was stable now and the sweating had seemed to cease.

"Are you alright, master?"

Mark? Why was he here? One of the felynes must have sent for him.

"I hear you've had a rough night. Can you try and speak for me."

I swallowed and tried hard. "Yeah… Why are you here?"

Helen, one of Lara's felyne servants, told me to come here. I came at once. I was given instructions on how to use the blade and the cloths, so I've been taking care of it."

"How long have I been out?" It had felt like only ten minutes or so.

"You've been out for four hours, about."

"And Lara's at training?"

"Yes. She should be back soon."

I looked around the room. It was well kept. Having three felynes must be nice. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt weak. "I insist you stay in bed, sir."

"I want out of here tonight. I don't want to be a burden on Lara."

"I know that you are not a burden of any sort."

"How?"

"When I arrived she was sitting at your side as you were asleep. She was just looking at you. Charles said she hadn't taken her eyes off of you, even when she gave them orders." Mark had said this smiling. He rarely ever smiled; it made me sorta uncomfortable.

I had regained my speech fully and I had been walking around for a half an hour when Lara returned. My pants and shirt were back on. She was in an iron suit of armor, given to each beginner in district one. She looked amazed to see me up. She took off her armor and threw her arms around me. She was in shorts and a shirt that only covered her breast, so the hug was a little awkward. It was obvious she was happy to see me up. She went over to her trunk and put on the dress that she had worn last night.

"I should probably get going," I told her as she let me go.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Lara asked with an insistent tone. I couldn't say no.

Her felynes were great at cooking. Mark helped and he was taught a few things. It was one of the best meals I'd ever had. We didn't talk much at dinner.

After dinner I had asked for my jacket to leave, but she said she wanted me to stay a while. We sat on her couch, which was more like a wooden bench, but it was comfortable. I took a seat on one end; she sat close beside me. I was confused as to why she was acting so… into me. We spent one night together, after all. There wasn't much between us. After some time in an awkward silence, she reached for my hand. Startled, I turned my head quickly to her. She was looking at me again.

"I'm sorry," she began to say. "You probably think my clinginess to you is weird… I've sorta liked you since you first came to Reighli. I guess at first I felt really sorry for you, but when I saw you one day walking along the circle, you looked so handsome and nice. I can't explain how… but I just got a feeling you were nice. I wasn't the only one. Girls all over Reighli were talking about you." She paused for some time. Maybe she was waiting for a response from me. Although I had the ability to speak, I found myself speechless, yet.

"Then you came to district one," she continued. "I knew you would be part of my class and I was filled with joy, since it was just me and Harry and Harry used to try so hard but I'm just not into him. I watched you train a lot. Whenever I saw you out and about I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Of course I always anticipated it to be a meaningless adolescent crush… but then you started to look at me and I could tell you were interested. When you asked me out… I had no clue what to do with myself. It seemed like a dream. I really like you, Michael."

What the hell was I supposed to say about this? I had had my eyes on her since I first saw her, and it just so happens she was this into me. I really liked her too, but I didn't wanna dive into this too fast.

Then she leaned into me. "I've had my eyes on you ever since I first saw you. We talked a few times, and I really wanted to get to know you better." The words poured out of my mouth. This was too good to be true. "Let's not move too quickly, though. After all, we only just started talking."

"I understand how you feel." Lara began to pull away. I put my arm around her and pulled her back. I feel like I owe you, though, for all that you've helped me with today. You can stay next to me."

Our eyes locked like last night. They held for about three minutes. I placed my other hand on her side and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft, yet it was long. When we stopped, our heads hovered close to the other's for a second as our eyes locked once more. Our lips met again. This time, we kissed harder. She knelt on the couch facing me and wrapping both arms around me.

We pulled away and locked multiple times before she crawled onto my lap, straddling me. Both my arms were wrapped tight around her back; one was across her back diagonally while the other was around her waist. One of Lara's hands was one my chest while the other arm wrapped around my neck as its hand went through my hair. We began to make out. Her whole body leaned into me harder as our tongues collided. Her grip on my hair tightened while my hands tightened grip on her back. After about half an hour, we pulled away, moisture around our lips. She climbed off of me and pulled her dress back down. Sorry, I may have gotten carried away," she told me. She sounded somewhat out of breath.

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. "It's fine."

I cleaned up in her bedroom for a bit. When I was dressed, I called her in. I was putting my jacket on when she stopped me.

"Would you mind spending the night here?" she asked. "I don't want to do anything like that with you, I just want to make sure you can get through the night again and… if you wouldn't mind I'd like to sleep with you in the bed."

"I guess that sounds alright." We both smiled at each other.

"Would you mind if I didn't sleep with full clothing? I only sleep in underwear," she added.

"I don't sleep fully clothed either, so I don't see a problem with it." We both undressed. I guess I didn't take the time to admire how beautiful she had looked earlier when she came in. By the looks of it, nor did she when I was recovering in bed. We hugged and made out one more time. Our skin touching created a warm feeling. Then, we climbed in bed.

We lied apart for a while, with a thin sheet covering us. However, she soon rolled over into me, resting her head and one of her hands on my chest. I put one of my arms around her. She had helped me recover from… well, whatever my episodes were. I was so appreciative of this.

"Thank you for everything today, Lara. I feel so much better, and I'm glad you took care of me."

"You're welcome, Michael."


	6. 5-The Festival Heats Up

**5| The Festival Heats Up**

I didn't have another nightmare for weeks, nor did I and Lara do something so intimate. Mostly, we took walks after our training around the capitol hill. Occasionally, we'd even picnic in the fields. Lately, Reighli had been rushing around to prepare for the Spring Festival.

It was about mid-spring. As soon as the first hatched Rathalos or Rathian was reported, the state rushed to prepare for this annual holiday. Nothing was more celebrated. There was laughing and drinking and smoking and singing. What was all the fuss about?

Mid-spring every year, Rathalos and Rathian gather with their newly hatched young in the plains to hunt the grazing beasts. Even as the years past, even the elders of Reighli will say this spectacle never ceases to amaze all citizens. The youth of Reighli learn to respect the dangerous creatures that share our world. The teens learn to admire the beautiful and peaceful nature of monsters. The adults are reminded of the real reason we hunt. The old remember their days of raising their children until they, too, could spread their wings and take flight into their own lives.

Once there was an incident that changed the holiday forever. A teen once tried to tranquilize and capture a young Rathian at night. When he was caught, one mother Rathian spiraled into a rampage. She killed three people, including the intruder, and injured very many. Therefore, the watch in these few weeks of the year is doubled, and anyone who comes too close to the Rathalos and Rathian is shot with an arrow without question, warning, or second thought. Four have felt the consequence of this law.

Rathalos were powerful wyvern's with a thick red coat of boney plates and scales. They wore beautiful, unique patterns on the webbing of their wings. A fully grown one was roughly the size of one of our houses where the hatchlings were the size of a large dog. The egg shells were quite delicate, thus the mother Rathian is a very quick wyvern where as the father Rathalos is strong. Rathian were everything that a Rathalos were except for their speed over strength, more easily raged nature, a bed of spikes on their back, and a thorn out of their chin. Rathalos and Rathian were basically the same wyvern with the key difference being gender.

Two days ago, one of the gatherers checked a nest that he had found a few weeks back to see that the eggshells were in pieces with no yolk or carcass. Thus, Reighli has been making preparations for their festival.

The day had finally come. Roughly ten Rathalos and Rathian flew from every direction with their young either flying near them or riding in their parents talons. I, for one, felt sorry for the aptonoth running and screaming, some with young, some with old. It was sad, but it had to be done for the sake of Rathalos and Rathian survival. Thus was nature.

They would roam the fields for two to three days before heading off into the woods again to raise their young. In these days, all training was off. Basically every job was put on hold except for the defense hunters. The initiative and resource hunters were put on call in case of emergency.

It was early morning, yet, but everybody woke this early during the festival. The Spring Festival was pretty much the only holiday of the year, so everyone lived it up as much as they could. Some never sleep in these days of the festival.

We celebrated a few things. For one, it was a time of respect for nature. Also, it marked the beginning of the danger season when the weather warmed so warm weather beasts and wyverns would return to our area and offer threat. We celebrated another year of safety from the outside, and hoped for another. We respected the continuing cycle of nature. Also, we paid or respects to the king and queens of this land; Rathalos and Rathian.

I was heading to Lara's house, where we would meet and spend some time together before sitting in the plains near the wall, like most of Reighli's population, and watching the royal wyverns. I was wearing some Tigrex leggings, a black shirt, and red jacket from Rathalos webbing.

When I arrived she was not yet wearing anything but underwear. We had always been comfortable around each other in our least amount of clothes ever since that one night. All three of her felynes were cleaning the house. She made a breakfast for us instead of them. After we hugged, she sat me down and went to go get dressed.

I had no idea she could cook well. The breakfast was amazing. She told me that she had trained her felynes how.

She wore her Rathian dress in honor of the holiday. Her long, black hair was back in a pony tail. She had washed up a lot for the occasion, as had I. She looked beautiful.

We walked out on the town. The streets weren't flooded yet since we woke earlier than most to get a good seat. We held hands as we walked down the main street of District One to the gates.

Even in my fifth year here, I was struck in awe when I saw the peaceful beasts. As long as we didn't bother them they didn't bother us. They seemed to respect that we were in these plains before them. Some people wonder why we don't live the same towards them. But in my mind, we were on this world first, and these monsters plague us.

However, peacefulness can earn my respect such as this. What made this time special was Lara. We set out a blanket far from gates and right by a small group of these Rathalos and Rathian wyverns. One had to sit against the wall per order of the defense hunters. A few packs did patrol around the state to make sure that not only wyverns but the citizens, too, stayed in line. Thus, we sat there, our hands together and her head on my shoulder as we watched the young learn to hunt.

After sunset, when the wyverns retreat to just inside the tree line for their evening slumber, the citizens retreat back into the safety of our walls. As soon as the sun is out of our sight, the streets light up with festive lamps and torches and the statewide party begins. Me and Lara had ourselves a dance before deciding we didn't like it out in the streets and deciding to go indoors, so we went back to my hut.

Mark and Lara's felynes were having their own party over at Lara's. Yes, felynes can get drunk, and although it was entertaining, we preferred a quiet evening in the back of district one, as was my humble home.

I was near my field test in my training. The training sessions and tests had been taking their toll. So I, exhausted beyond comprehending, flopped down face first on the sofa.

"C'mon, don't fall asleep so early. The night is still young!" Lara teased in the most exaggerated, sassy tone.

"My house," I replied.

She lied face down on my back. "But we just got here."

"Fine, fine," I replied with fake reluctance. We both sat up on the couch. She snuggled into me.

"The wyverns are always so marvelous… The majesty of it all just strikes me down in wonder and awe," she explained.

"I feel the same."

"Today was different though. There was something else."

"And that is?"

"You."

She just had to be cheesy like that. I loved it though, so I responded, "I enjoyed spending this day with you."

"I enjoyed spending it with you, too." She sat up taller and kissed my cheek. I looked at her only to find that she was staring at me, and now into my eyes. I turned to kiss her. Our lips locked. I counted the seconds. One. Two. Ten. We released at thirteen.

The music was loud and distinct in the background. I stood, put out my hand and asked her to dance. We danced slowly for about ten minutes. Finally, the music ended. We looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Finally, she jumped up into me, clung on, and we began to make out. I carried her to the bed, laid her down, and crawled in with her.

One by one, each piece of our clothing came off until we were stripped down to our underwear. As her hands ran down every inch of me that they could reach, I grunted and grinded my hips into hers. No doubt she could feel the bulge. She thrust back into me as I grinded.

Her hands guided mine to her breast shirt. I worked it off of her and buried my head in her boobs. As I played them with my hands and lips she let out subtle gasps and moans. Once we began to make out once more, she rolled us over so she was on top of me. She hovered over me, letting her breasts hang over my chest. I played with them for a while before she lowered her hips into mine and grinded into me. I grunted as she rubbed her body against my dick, which was harder than it ever was.

That is when she guided my hand to her underwear. I pushed it down and felt for her butt. I grabbed, rubbed, and caressed it for a while. In return, I heard more moans to further seduce me. I regained my position on top of her before I, too, guided her hand to my underwear. Once it was off, we froze and looked into each other's eyes.

As I hovered over her, I used one arm to brace myself and the other hand to work my fingers in and out of her to stretch the opening and make her wetter. She, in turn, stroked my rock-hard member. Shocks of pleasure ran up my spine. It was becoming too tempting. I had to make my next move.

I got out of bed and pulled a ludroth eyelid from my pants. It was thin, strong, and clear; it would function perfectly as a condom. I crawled back into bed and straddled her beautiful, exposed body. Finally, I lowered my hips and worked myself into her body. The lips of the entrance were extremely wet and warm. Merely pushing into her until I couldn't any longer put me near the edge. She gasped and arched her back as I crawled into her. I almost collapsed under the pleasure, but I lowered my body into hers, grabbed her shoulders tightly, and began to thrust.

Our grunts and moans, although not in harmony, poured out in unison. I made the loudest when I finished, collapsing into her and having to pause for a few seconds. Once I regained control, I thrust faster and harder. Her moans became more intense until she, too, finished, moaning long in a series of short breaths. I could feel the warm wetness of her chamber. Once she stopped breathing heavy and squirming under the spell of pleasure her orgasm gave, I ceased thrusting and pulled out, resting my warm shaft against her hips and head into her shoulders.

I knelt over her, lifting my hips over her so they did not make more contact. As she was still recovering, I covered her neck with kisses. I stroked her warm, wet body with my hands. Her fingers circled my nipples as we settled down from the past sixty minutes. Finally, I stopped straddling her and lay next to her. We stared at the ceiling for a while as we held hands. I removed the full ludroth eyelid carefully and dropped it into a bucket next to the bed.

"I love you," she sighed. The session had tired her out.

"I love you too," I replied honestly.

I pulled the sheets over us and pulled her closer. She fell asleep beside me. I couldn't help but stare at her, for she was so beautiful, even in her sleep. I really do love Lara, I thought to myself. Eventually, I, too, fell asleep.


	7. 6-Long Live the King and Queen

**6|Long Live the King and Queen**

It was a cloudy, windy morning. I woke first. Sometime in the middle of the night, Lara had curled up into me; one of her legs over both of mine, one arm around me, and her head buried into my chest. I didn't want to disturb her, so I decided to lie there until she woke up.

When she woke up, she opened her eyes slowly and barely moved a muscle. Once she remembered the previous night, she looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart," I said as our eyes met.

After lying and cuddling for a bit, we made out and, afterwards, decided to get up and get dressed. We wore the same outfits we had worn the previous day. I didn't need to ask what she thought of last night, for the constant smile on her face and frequent glances told it all. After breakfast filled with smirks from our felynes, we headed out to the town again. We were not prepared for what we walked out into.

The town was silent. A crowd was gathered near the intersection of District One's main street and the circle road. We had reached the crowd when the first cart rolled by. There were short-breathed whispers that showed fear. Some women and young children cried. Most men bowed their heads.

The wind died in this moment. On the large cart, which was pulled by two aptonoth, carried a large, but brutally maimed, father Rathalos. Some scales were scorched; some of those were even melted. The head was crushed. One wing was unattached and lying on the cart separate. Giant claw marks were cut into the stomach. Judging by these looks, it was maimed by another monster much more powerful than itself.

Another cart passed; a mother Rathian. This was the mate of the Rathalos at the head of the procession. It sported similar marks, except the bed of needles on its back was ripped off violently. Some lay next to it as the Rathalos' wing did.

That day there were no Rathalos or Rathian in the field. All were recommended to stay inside. All hunters, both trained and in training, were stationed at posts. Resource hunters patrolled the streets, all defense hunters manned bows at the wall, and all initiative hunters took to the fields. It was our highest level of distress, for to not only slay, but maim, both a prideful Rathalos and protective Rathian took much power; power not seen around these parts, power that was unknown.

By mid afternoon, all specialties of hunters were separated into shifts so that we were always energized and ready if this unknown beast would show itself. Me and Lara had the same shift, and we were let off first. We had five hours of down time before break was over. We retreated to my place again. Not a word was spoken on the journey.

We immediately removed our armor and lied down in bed, telling our felynes to wake us in three hours. The day had been tiring and fear-filled so far.

We ate a small dinner, since neither of us was too hungry. This was the first time we talked since we got off.

"What do you think could have maimed those wyverns and chased away the rest?

"I don't know," I replied slowly. "Maybe an elder dragon like the Chameleos?"

"I doubt it had the power to maim both like that. It's own blood would be shed. None was found."

"Then I have no clue." That is all that was said.

The night shift was a scary experience. It was mostly dark even though fire pits were set up scattered in the plains. Finally, about three and a half hours into the shift, an explosive bang erupted and echoed for miles. All hunters on the wall were facing east, where trees were burning and rembora were flocking away at top speed. A cry of a Yian Garuga pierced the air. More explosions sounded. They were closer. More fired, and the Garuga cried out once more. Another one close enough to feel the heat erupted. Finally, there was silence.

We got off our shift again when day broke. The eruptions had been over for a while. However, an occasional thunder bolt sounded. At least… that is what we thought it was.

We had been in lockdown for three days when we sent garrisons of initiative hunters in high rank to search the forests. It was quiet that day. No, it was silent. It wasn't right.

That night was the worst yet. An explosions, roars, and thunder bolts shook the night. All up and down the streets of Reighli, children cried as their parents paced. At this time, all able hunters were put on duty. The district two hunters had an arrow at their drawstring constantly; no ground hunter was allowed to sheath their weapon. No one was allowed in the streets of the city-state.

The horns and bells were sounded after the commotion settled. Not a horn was blown in return. An hour later, the archery units on the wall began to speak in low whispers among themselves, and after half an hour, the whispers made their way to us.

A ring of fire was closing in on us. By the time day broke, no one knew, for the clouds of ash and smoke blocked the sky like a ceiling of stone. All citizens were moved underground into caves dug for such an occasion. All hunters in the fields gathered in the city streets. All were kept at constant awareness. The ring of fire crept slowly towards us. Still, we stood with courage, ready to face hell and its army.

That courage died as the smoke clouds produced thunder cracks, the wind picked up, and the fire sped to the tree line. By the time we were running for the underground, it was too late…


	8. 7-Siege

**7|Siege**

He flew right into one of the tours and grabbed on. As he sat on his perch, the arrows flew in a cloud and showered on him, but most of them just bounced off of his shell. He roared and screamed, throwing most hunters to the ground in pain. He blew multiple breaths of fire, which reduced District 2 to flame in under a minute.

I did what any sensible man caught above ground would do: I ran for my life. I knew what this thing could do. I did not want to challenge it.

As I found the Western Gate, I was frozen in fear. Another Fatalis was walking towards me and the others. It was not black, like the one behind me. No, it was white, and it was covered in a sort of fur that was sparkling with the sparks and zaps of static electricity. Its teeth looked much sharper, and its eyes were pure red. It reared to roar, but I covered my ears and bolted into a building. Once I opened my eyes and ears to look out of the window, I saw my collegues charging the beast. Then, I saw them blasted by a beam of flame and electricity. I watched my fellow hunters get fried. Their charred bodies lay everywhere on the street. The white beast walked over them without giving a sign of noticing.

Once it past, I crawled out a window into the alleys. All around me, explosions erupted. Then I noticed what was happening: these were spouts of magma. They were bringing Reighli down from underneath.

That was when I realized the underground people beneath the city state would be burned alive.

Screams erupted from the entrances to the bunkers. They were running for their lives. I scaled a building to see where the crowds were so I could help them, but I saw many already fallen and other groups under hopeless siege. They didn't stand a chance.

Then I saw the third one. This dragon looked largest of the three. He was crimson with black eyes, a jagged armor shell, and scary-ass tusks coming from his mouth. His footsteps on the cobblestone streets turned them into molten lava on contact. He did not see me, but he took flight and proceeded to shower the city in flame.

It was a lost cause. I proceeded to the West entrance and broke for the woods, where the flames were broken. The river valley made a path to escape. I left alone.

At once, a pain hit my gut harder than any monster ever could. Where was Lara? I looked back, but the city was up in flames entirely. Did she make it?


End file.
